Now That's How You End An Argument
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: After Sabine makes a reckless decision, it's up to Ezra to tell her off. Set in season four. Ezbine, Ezra/Sabine


Now that's how you end an argument

Authors note: Ok guys, I literally haven't written anything for the past two weeks, the only reason that I've been posting new fan fics is because I wrote them in advance. I recently started school, and I haven't had as much free time. But don't worry I'm still going to continue writing, I just needed some inspiration and I got it! I decided to write another Ezbine fan fic, so hopefully you like it. Now onto the story!

Set in early season four

"You could've gotten yourself killed Sabine!" Ezra exclaims

He's referring to what just happened thirty minutes ago. It all started with a mission, we were supposed to be obtaining weapons from this small, inhabited planet. Everything was going according to planned until the empire showed up, and ruined everything. Not that I should be surprised, something bad always ends up happening whenever we go on missions. We eventually ended up fighting off most of the storm troopers, and were loading the weapons onto the ghost. I was just casually standing on the ramp of the ghost keeping a look out, when suddenly across the way I saw a storm trooper, aiming at the head of an unarmed girl about my age.

Flash back begins

"Ok, let's go." I hear Kanan's voice over the engine of the ghost

I keep looking at the girl standing there helplessly.

"Sabine?" Ezra stands next to me

The girl looks pleadingly at me, and something just snaps inside of me. I can tell that the storm trooper is about to pull the trigger, so I start to run, but someone grabs my arm.

"What are you doing?!"

I yank my arm away from Ezra "You'll find out soon enough."

I quickly run across the stretch of land over to the girl, and push her out of the way, just in time because as soon as I do the storm trooper fires. I grab one of my guns and shoot the storm trooper before he can shoot again, his body drops to the ground. Both the girl and I are on the ground.

"Run, hurry before more come."

She gets off of the ground, and I stand up too.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me until your safe, so run."

She gives me a grateful look before running off into the mass of houses behind us.

End of flash back

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening Ezra, I just don't care."

"So you don't care that you nearly died?" He starts pacing the floor of the ghost

Kanan, Hera, and Zeb left us alone.

"You can't control everything that I do."

"I'm not trying to, but you need to think before you do something stupid."

"So you're saying that saving an innocent girl's life was stupid?"

"Oh my god, that's not the point."

"Then what is?!"

"The point is you shouldn't have been so reckless!"

"I wasn't being reckless."

He lets out slight laugh "If you had seen yourself you would think differently."

I roll my eyes.

"You know sometimes you can be so annoying." I remark

"Well guess what, sometimes you can be so infuriating!"

"Just calm down alright, it isn't that big of a deal. I made it out alive didn't I?"

"You don't get it do you? It is a big deal! What would've happened if you hadn't made it out alive?"

"I don't know, ok"

"Sabine you do everything on a whim, and you never think anything through."

"Oh, really!?" I step closer to him

"Yes, really you need to learn some restraint."

"Care to teach me?" His breath hitches in his throat when I say this

I meant to come off snarky, not flirty but I guess there's no taking it back now.

"You know what, screw it." He suddenly presses his lips to mine

My entire resolve quickly breaks when he grips my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck. We continue kissing as he moves my back against a wall. After a couple of seconds we break the kiss, and he leans his forehead against mine. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Zeb standing in the room. I practically jump out of my skin, and Ezra turns to see Zeb. He releases his grip on me.

"Now that's how you end an argument. Kanan and Hera could learn something from you two."

"How long have you been standing there?" Ezra asks

"A few seconds."

"So you just stood there watching us make out!" I exclaim

"Pretty much."

My eyes widen.

"Zeb, just, just go." Ezra awkwardly says

"Fine, but it's not my fault if Kanan and Hera find out."

"Don't you dare." Ezra walks over to Zeb

"Watch me." Zeb runs out of the room and Ezra quickly follows

Well, that definitely didn't go as planned.

Authors ending note: And there you have it! I know that it's kind of short but I hope that you still enjoyed it. Review and favorite if you liked it, or if you didn't constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
